


Tace

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Tace

These words,

They're all that I am:

One code amongst many

In a child's book of puzzles.

 

One day,

All of our time and reason will be

            completely.

            wiped.

            out.

When mankind turns the age.

 

Take Latin, for example:

Imagine the dusty ruins of Rome

Swirling to life, babble incomprehensible

To all but a handful of scholars.

 

It is a dead tongue now

(Swollen purple foetid tongue),

Binding the ancient dead to their time

And their reason, lost in nuance and conjugation.

 

One day we may rise up too,

Brought to the brilliant light

Of the future, by scholarly types,

Our loves long lost.

 

Bandaged corpses of our age,

We'll claw and chatter in earnest;

Gobbling gibberish like Christmas turkeys,

Nevermore sane.

 

Everything ends, all is lost,

Even Homer will be forgotten:

There is nothing, nothing, _nothing,_

Nihil aeternum est.

 

And so language binds,

Cages and keeps me.

Soothing the restless thing inside

That needs to be small, and calls for you.

 

All of our grand intellectualisms

Are one brief candle in the wind of time.

But the light was pretty.

Tace.

 

 


End file.
